


Jealous guy

by Janyss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyss/pseuds/Janyss
Summary: A moment of doubt
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Jealous guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isafil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isafil/gifts), [Iolanfg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/gifts), [Mottlemoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mottlemoth/gifts).



> I thought of this for the Facebook prompt "shake" on the page Mystrade is our division, but as we remember John Lennon's death 40 years ago today.

Greg shakes his mobile phone just like if he wants to throw it somewhere, as far as possible, while grumbling to himself:

“Don't listen to this idiot's message! Again with his surveillance cameras, that's unbearable, I can't go anywhere. It's over now, for good!”

The clumsy movement finally opens a file, actually something with a song that begins to be heard in the car.

“I was dreaming of the past  
And my heart was beating fast  
I began to lose control  
I began to lose control..”

Something sent a few weeks ago, after one of their stupid arguments, that he hadn't taken the time to listen to...

“I didn't mean to hurt you  
I'm sorru that I made you cry  
Oh my I didn't want to hurt you  
I'm just a jealous guy...”

Mycroft just can't tell me this himself, Greg thinks, he's been so locked inside for years...

“I was feeling insecure  
You might not love me anymore  
I was shivering inside  
I was shivering inside...”

Greg doesn't even wait for the end of the song. He bursts into tears, and whispers alone in the dark: “oh love...You must have felt so lost... I haven't stopped loving you, but this... we absolutely must work all your issues out together... for you, at least, and so that we stay together, maybe...”

He cuts the file and dials Mycroft's number, his tight fist shaking a scarf .


End file.
